Kibbles 'n Bits
by BecauseShewasBORED
Summary: This story was inspired by a commercial for dog food. Be warned. Slash and supernatural weirdness inside. Just a oneshot.


_**A/N Hey bitches whats up? Miss me? Don't answer that.**_

_**Anyway.**_

_**So yeah, the title? Absolutely nothing to do with the strory. I couldn't think of anything to call it, and technically I DID get the idea for this clusterfuck form a commercial about dog food. **_

_**Go ahead and give me weird looks, I know you want to.**_

_**That being said, I don't have to tell you how utterly bisarre this story is. Just warning you.**_

_**Warnings; Slash, annoying hints of deeper plot, my weird habit of giving shortshit a bad past, animal weirdness, a few cuss words, some angst, and one dead deer. **_

_**No bunnies were harmed in the writing of this fanfic. Disclaimer is on my profile.**_

* * *

><p>The wind scattered crumpled leaves across the forest floor, blowing over the rabbits soft brown fur as he snuffled throught the acorn hulls, trying to bulk up for the comming winter.<p>

The wind shifted suddenly, and the rabbits head shot up, nose twitching in fear.

Not daring to turn around, it shivered, preparing to flee. A growl made its whole body spasm, a puddle appearing on the already moist soil beneath it.

The towering creature above him noted the growing puddle and let out a distinct snort, looking more amused than a wolf should be aloud. He sat just behind the rabbit, his otherworldly presence unknow to the rabbit til he was only a inch or two away.

The rabbit stayed frozen, its instincts already knowing its fate. It would go the same way its brothers had gone, chased by this cruel creature, then caught, killed and eaten by his mate.

But the wolf didn't strike. He seemed distarcted, staring up into the autum sky with an almost anxious look on his face. His long golden fur had grown thick, covering all those old scars once more. Its lush sheen almost seemed to glitter in the weak sunlight filtering through the trees, the effect rather blinding.

The wolf cast a careless glance at the rabbit, his mind clearly on something else.

_Leave prey. I am not in the mood for you, but if my mate doesn't come back soon, I may get frustrated and change my mind._

The rabbit only paused for a second before dashing off, kicking up a cloud of leaf litter as it went.

The golden wolf wrinkled his nose against the tickling cloud, listening to the racket the rabbit made.

It never ceased to amaze him how loud other beings were, he mused as he sneezed, shaking his head to clear it.

_No, you're just a sneaky fucker whos quieter than everyone else._

A deep growl rumbled in the golden wolfs chest, a sound that had the birds above vacating the trees in their haste to leave.

He felt a soft sound, almost like a sigh, through their connection.

_Was that really nessisary?_

The rumble sounded again as his mate appeared, seeming to just materialize from around a tree, something oblong in his mouth.

The golden wolf looked him over, sharp green eyes traveling over the slightly smaller and paler wolfs form. His coat was thickened out for winter as well, though his hair was slightly shoter and bristlier, with pale cream almost white streaks going all down his back. He had a long scar on his muzzle and more that were invisible beneath his coat. His brown eyes were soft now, though the golden wolf had seen those chocolates roil with a storm of fury and he pitied anyone on the recieving end of his small mates rage.

_They need to know who's boss, _he replied, answering his companions question after he finished looking him over.

His mate snorted, setting the object in his mouth down on the ground.

_There has never been any doubt as to who this forest belonged to, _he said softly, looking down briefly.

Sharp green eyes locked with smoldering brown, the pale wolf lowering his head slightly under the intensity of the other.

The golden wolf rumbled again, the sound echoing through the forest.

_Oh really?_

He stood to his full height, towering over the other wolf, his head peaking at the six foot mark. He stalked toward his mate, paws making no sound on the dry leaves beneath him.

He paused infront of his love, bending his head to look into eyes that were now clouded with lust- and a satisfying amount of terror.

_And just who do you belong to Jason?_

His mate shivered, his muscles straining to lean forward into the other, but he held himself back, forcing his eyes to the ground.

Staring hard at the leaf littered forest floor, he forced the one action he had never done for anyone- not even his former master.

_I've always been yours Adam. Always. _He closed his eyes, fighting down the humiliation of showing his throat to another. This was Adam and for him it was ok.

The golden Alpha gave a long, low growl at the sign of submission, reaching forward and running his fangs along Jay's throat, enjoying the shudder he got in response.

_Addy..._

Adam heard the tremble in his mates voice, and forced himself back with a sigh. He watched, heart aching as his love trembled, trying to get ahold of himself as memories crashed over him.

Desperate to help, Adam scooted over, breaking Jay's unspoken rule not to touch him when he got like this. Golden fur pressed into cream, and Adam felt his mates trembling, both through their mental link and through the physical one.

To his delight- and surprise- Jason didn't pull away. In fact, he leaned into the touch, inhaling deeply as his soul slowly calmed under his masters touch.

_I love you baby brother, _the golden wolf thought, speaking with all the feeling he could, trying to pull his beloved out of his horrible past.

_I know. I...I-I..._

Adam tried not to let his hurt flow through their connection, but by the way Jay's shoulders slumped, he felt it anyway. The cream wolf pulled away, moving back into the shadows.

Another gorwl escaped Adam, this one less joy, more demand. Jay froze, but didn't come back to his mates side.

Effortlessly, Adam streched his neck out, clamping his jaws down on the soft fur at Jays throat. Jay whined, more from the treatment than any actual pain, but didn't resist being drug back to his rightful place at his masters side.

_You're getting better. _

Jay said nothing as Adam let go of him, only contimnued to stare at the gound.

Adam headbutted him gently, rubbing his cheek against Jay's shoulder.

_Before you couldn't even look me in the eyes without running away._

Jay nodded reluctantly, but Adam could see that the frustration was getting to him.

_Its just so hard sometimes. I want to say or do certain things but they just..._

Adam was now snuffling the soft fur of his throat, right above his jugular and it seemed to be distracting him.

_Won't come out right... _Jay stuttered as his body twiched under his mates ministrations.

_Mmhm_... agreed Adam, getting slightly lost in his beloved's scent as he pressed his muzzel to his jugular.

_Oh!_ exclaimed the smaller wolf, pulling back slightly.

The golden wolf growled deeply, not happy at all. Before he could drag the other back to his side, his mate wa pushing something at his paws.

_Here! I got this for you! _said his love, bouncing happily, fur fluffed out like he was still a pup at his first gathering.

Adam looked down, seeing the mutilated looking lump of bloodied meat. By the smell, he could tel it was deer, but for the life of him...

_You killed this?_ he asked his mate, stunned.

The cream colored wolf puffed out his chest, eyes shining his pride.

_Yeah,_ he replied rather smugly,_ I did. All by myself. I dropped the whole thing off at Evan's, but wanted to get you delirious._

The whole forest seemed to shake with Adams aproving rumble, his eyes all for his mate, who seemed to fluff up even more under the proud green eyes.

Suddenly though, Adam's eyes narrowed, and Jay cocked his head, confused.

_What?_

_You want to get me 'delirious'? The fuck does that mean?_

Jay looked sheepish now, eyes still slightly confused.

_Well, at Hunters house the other day I saw this commercial. This bitch gave her mate a baggie full of this dried meaty looking stuff. She said if you want to make an Alpha deliriously happy, give him a treat- why are you laughing at me?_

Adam couldn't help it. He knew it was mean, and his baby was confused, but _goddamn _it was _funny._ Giving him a raw deer leg because of a dog food comercial...

He looked at his puzzled mate fondly, stepping forward and wrapping himself around him, still chuckling.

_I love you, you know that Jay-Jay?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Tired... ug. Its too late for this, but I had to get this out of my head. Its been bugging me for a while. The last bit about the commercial Jay saw, I totally made that up. I have no idea if there really is a commercial like that and right now I don't exactly remember much of the commercial that inspired this. I needed something to go on so I googled 'beggin strips' and the first thing that caught my attention was something about them getting your dog 'delirious'... and there you have it. Apparently thats enough for my muses to run with. Jay means a female dog when he says 'bitch' by the way. He doesn't mean it in the offensive way. **_

_**I can't believe I caved into this whole werewolf thing. **_

_**I also can't believe I just basicly wrote animal porn. **_

_**Thats waht I get for watching IMPACT! or whatever they're calling themselves these days.**_


End file.
